


Vanilla Twilight

by hopefulundertone



Series: enmity of ages- past, present, future [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Because I needed it, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargazing from Gallifrey; stargazing from Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is again fluff (sorry) and yeah again unbetaed, any mistakes are mine and it would be awesome if you could alert me to them. Other than that, enjoy!

_Crimson grass soft against their backs as together, two robe-clad Time Lords gaze up at the sky. It's a deep indigo blue, with little dots of silver studding it like raindrops. The second sun has only just set, and if they care to tilt their heads, orange and red flames still streak the clouds, but already, night descends. Their hands are intertwined together, bodies warm beside each other. Theta's head is slightly propped up on Koschei's shoulder, and they watch the stars above twinkle brightly, invitingly. A murmured conversation long since dropped, they find it easier to just entwine consciousnesses and stare into the endless black space, both dreaming of exploring, of finding, of discovering, flying through the galaxies, two Time Lords, best friends, lovers. Together._

Silence. Waves lapping against wooden poles. The quiet lake is framed by bare trees, somewhere on an unnamed planet, on an unnamed mountain. A chill wind blows, rattling branches offshore. The Master is lying on his back, feet dangling slightly off the planks of the jetty as he watches the silent stars hang in the sky, a dark violet that fades to even darker blue as the familiar quiet thud of converses make their way towards him. There is rustling as the Doctor flops down beside him, but the Master doesn't turn his head. He doesn't need to. A probing consciousness brushes his own, and he has to stifle an intake of breath. It has been so long since he's connected telepathically with anyone without attacking them, longer still a Time Lord, even longer this particular one. It’s been so long since they weren’t alone, since there were others like them, and the Master had been detached from the net so long he’d almost forgot what it was like.

Hesitantly, he eases open his solid defences, and the Doctor's consciousness is like a rush of warmth, a ray of sunlight falling across his face and filling the void he didn't know he'd had. They ease their minds into the link, revelling in the feeling, just the feeling of oneness, of togetherness after so long apart, consciousnesses coiling together. Feathery soft hair tickles the Master's neck as the Doctor lays his head on the Master's thick hoodie, and their hands intertwine.

For a moment, everything is silent, until a memory resurfaces, from so, so long ago, of stargazing in red grass, and they draw closer to one another.

_It's been so long._

_So it has._

_We were naive back then. We didn't know better. Thought Tardis travel was just endless fun and discovery._

_If only. The universe is rarely so kind. It’s terrifying, and so much sadder, so much darker. It destroys those who would dare presume to know it without a single thought. It breaks you, Doctor. Again and again._

_That's true. It also puts me back together again. It mends, and renews, and gives life. It destroys, and rebuilds. Endless cycle. So much madder. So much better._

_And we're caught smack in the centre of it all._

_And it is brilliant._

_No regrets, no fears, no anxieties?_ The Master’s mental voice is wry, and the Doctor wonders for a moment how he knows.

_Plenty._

There is silence for a while. Then...

_This isn't such a different view from Gallifrey. No matter where you see the infinity, it's still an infinity._

_So much out there. We were going to see it all._

_We still are._

Another silence, thoughtful this time. Then, _yes. Yes, we are._

A long time later, when streaks of fiery red and orange have begun to streak through the amethyst carpet of dawn, they rise, stiffly but quickly, and one takes the other's hand, and off they go, adventuring again, through stars and galaxies and nebulas, but they will return to this little blue and green little planet, so unlike their shining home, but then again, maybe not so different after all.

****  
  



End file.
